Bumblebee's huge freak out
by marawhite22
Summary: Bumblebee freaking out... Not normal. Related to a femme named Payton and Knock Out.. Exciting. What will happen next.. you never know.
1. Bumblebee's freak out

BUMBLEBEE POV

OP, Alida, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Moon racer, some other femme, and I were sitting in the base when WheelJack and Smokescreen come running in. I think they left Cliff jumper in the canyons. I hear WheelJack telling OP "The Decepticons ambushed us on our search. We lost Cliff in the battle, it was an unfair battle, it was 6 to 3."

"I heard them saying that their next ambush spot is the base." said Smoke Screen. Arcee starts crying, so I try to comfort her but it doesn't work and she runs into her room. Then something popped into my head. I forgot to get Raf and Andy! I was just about to leave when Moon Racer said that she would get them. I got the hint, but instead of going into the training room, I run into my room. I locked my door and sat down on the floor thinking of what I could do to help without using violence. I hear a knock on the door. I knew who it was already, I knew it was Arcee coming to check on me but I wasn't really paying attention. But then my door unlocked and instead of seeing Arcee I saw a human girl standing there. I knew right away that this wasn't Miko. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I beeped. She surprised me by saying "My name is Andy. What is your name? Do you know where Raf is?"

"My name is bumblebee. You must be the girl I had to pick. I am sorry but I don't know where Raf is." I beeped. Right then the alarm went off and I ran over to the computer. Andy right behind me. All the kids were freaking out and running in circles. I looked at the computer to see that the Decepticons were attacking the base. I ran outside to fight some decepticons. I see OP on the ground and Megatron about to shoot him. I freak out and knock out Megatron and all the other Decepticons.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Arcee and Andy's little chat

Arcee's P.O.V

I see Bumblebee's huge freakout on the screen. I run outside to see him run off somewhere. I chase after him, but I had a weird feeling about where he went. I started to run faster because I knew that SoundWave was chasing after him. I got to Bumblebee just in time to see SoundWave put him in stasis lock. I tried to contact OP, but Ratchet still didn't fix the communicators. I ran back to find everyone already inside. All the decepticons got away, except Knock Out. I walked up to him, my guns out and ready. "You know I am actually not a bad guy, right?" He said when I was right behind him. "How are you not a bad guy? You tried to kill Bee and I.", I said. "I am not a bad guy because Bumblebee is my brother. So I try to keep his mind off of things that would make him freak out.", he replied with attitude. I run off, hoping nobody was listening to the conversation. When I got there I see Andy standing right in front of me. "I know what happened to Bumblebee.",she said. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" I yelled. No one else was around to stare at me. "I met his twin sister." She replied. "He has a twin... Sister?" I asked with a surprised face. "Yes, you can Find her in the canyons."  
Arcee: "Which canyons? the ski resort or grand canyons?"

Andy: "The grand canyons. She is in a dark cave near the middle." Arcee: "Thanks for telling me... I should probably get going."  
Andy: "I need to tell you a warning."  
Arcee: "What is the warning?"

Andy: "She is very fast and could out run you until a wall shows up in front of her." Arcee: "Thanks I should get going then."  
I open the ground bridge the coordinates and transforms to go see her.

Sorry I had to make it a new document. barley started.


	3. Meeting Bumblebee's twin sister, Payton

Payton's P.O.V

I don't remember telling a motorcycle where my cave was. I only remember telling a human girl that knew my brother. The motorcycle came in and turned into an autobot. I could tell the autobot was blue. Even though there was no light in the cave. It grabbed me by the shoulder before I could start running. It dragged me outside were I saw that the autobot was a femme.

Arcee: "Do you have a alt-mode?"  
Me: "A alt-what?"  
Arcee: "Never mind... Just go through the ground bridge."  
Me: "Ground what?"  
Arcee: "You don't go outside very often do you?"  
Me: "I don't feel comfortable out here. LET ME GO!"  
Arcee: "No, you are coming with me no matter WHAT HAPPENS!"  
Me: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-"  
Arcee: "Stop that, it's really annoying."  
Me: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-"  
She taped my mouth shut after that. I started to hate her and all the other autobots. (except Bumblebee) She draged me into the portal (I think it might be a ground bridge). I see a lot more autobots... BUT WHERE IS BUMBLEBEE?  
Me: *Tries to talk*  
Ratchet: "Take the tape off of her mouth."  
Arcee: "But Ratchet, she is so annoying."  
She pulls the tape off anyway.  
Me: "Run away Ratchet the Hatchet."  
Ratchet: "Thats it!"  
He chases me across the hall with his wrench. I was looking at him but he stops running. I look forward and see something blurry. I hit it and figure out that it was a wall. Me: *Sees stars* "Darn it I hit a moving wall... Good night."  
I fall over but I here everyone talking still.  
Ratchet: "Wow that girl is fast... but strangely short."  
Arcee: "That's weird... I wonder what Bumblebee would say about it."  
Chromia: "Why would we ask Bumblebee? We don't even know where he is"  
Arcee: "This is his twin sister, Payton. She might know where Bee is!"  
Bulkhead: "I never knew he had a twin... That's a girl."  
OP: "None of us did until now."  
I started to wake up, I already knew what they were going to ask.  
Ratchet: "Look, she's waking up!'  
Arcee: "Payton, are you ok?"  
Me: "Yes... Ow, it hurts to get up, and it wasn't because of the wall... OW, THEY'RE HURTING HIM!"  
Ratchet: "Hurting who?! What are you talking about?!"  
Me: "Ratchet, they're hurting Bumblebee! OW!"

Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Chromia: "WHAT?"  
Me: "Do I really have to repeat myself... OW IT HURTS!"  
I saw 4 kids walking toward me. 3 I didn't know... BUT I SAW ANDY! YAY! Andy: "Payton, whats wrong? You look like someone is hurting you."  
Me: "1 answer and 1 question. Which one do you want first?"  
Andy: "Question!"  
Me: "Who are those other kids behind you?"  
Miko: *Excitedly*"I'm Miko, Bulkhead is my guardian."  
Jack: *plainly*"I am Jack, Arcee is my guardian."  
Raf: "My name's Raf..."  
Andy: *puts hand on Raf's mouth.*"Thats all you need to know about Raf."  
Me: "Who's his guardian?"  
Andy: "You might be mad... So I can't tell you!"  
Raf: *Is confused.*  
Jack: "Why are you covering Raf's mouth."  
Andy: *gives Jack a *you know Payton is Bumblebee's twin sister* look*  
Jack: "Oh, never mind."  
Me: "His guardian is Bumblebee... Am I right?"  
Andy: *sadly* "Yes"  
Me: "I-i-t-'-s o-ok-ay" *Gasps*  
Andy: "Payton, whats happening? Whats going on?"  
Me: *screams with pain*  
Ratchet: *bends over children*  
*Glass shaders*  
Me: *stops screaming*  
Ratchet: *stands up*  
Miko: "Ratchet, why did you do that?"  
Ratchet: "Do you want your ear drums to do the same thing that the glass did?" Andy, Raf, Jack, and Miko: "NO!"  
Ratchet: "Then you should thank me."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Smokescreen meets Payton

Smokescreen's P.O.V

A/N: Warning: Very Grumpy very OOC Optimus Prime. Beta:Soundwavesfangirl250

I come running out of my room, just barley waking up because of a huge crash. When I got there everyone was asking a bunch of questions... To my surprise they were all about Bumblebee.

Arcee: "Look who finally woke up! Have a nice Recharge?"  
Me: "No! Why is everyone asking questions?"  
Arcee: "Guys move. SmokeScreen needs to see her!"  
They all got out of the way. Thats when I saw a short femme. I think maybe younger then Bumblebee.

Femme: "Hi I am Payton. You must be SmokeScreen. Bumblebee has told me... things about you.."  
Me: "How do you know Bumblebee?"  
Payton (Is also known as femme because some don't know her): "Thats the easiest question today. We are twins even though we aren't the same height."

Me: "Why are you so short anyways?"  
Payton: "Tragic incident when I was a protoform."  
Me: "Okay now for the hard question. Do you know where Bumblebee is?"  
Payton: "Thats so so so easy! BUT I WON'T TELL U!" *laughs evily*  
Me: "Is she always like that?"  
Bulkhead: "Nope she barley started doing that when you came."  
Me: "So your saying that it's my fault that she won't answer a lot of questions?"  
Ratchet: "No, he was just saying that every time someone brought up who would save Bumblebee... She would always answer "SmokeScreen and I!""  
Me: "OH. OH WOW. I think I better... Hey where did Payton go. I was staring at her the whole time."  
Everyone looks over where Payton was and saw skid marks on the ground. A crash was heard, then a second later an 'ow', then moments later, a super loud, super high pitch scream. A minute later, OP walks in with a screaming femme in his hand. I could tell right away that it was Payton.

OP: "Who was supposed to be in charge of this femme?"  
Payton: "MY NAME IS NOT FEMME... LET ME SPELL MY NAME FOR YOU P-A-Y-T- O-N."  
OP: "Do I look like I care right know-"  
Arcee: "How did you catch her? I mean she is really fast."  
OP: "Embarrassing story."  
Me: "Come on Boss Bot tell us."  
OP: "Don't call me Boss Bot and NO."  
Payton: *bites*

Payton White Thursday, March 7, 2013 4:17:20 PM Mountain Standard Time

OP: "OW, what was that for?"  
Payton: "That was for not putting me down and this one is for leaving your room door

unlocked!" *Face Kick*  
OP: "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
Payton: "Run away! Boss Bot is coming and so is Ratchet the Hatchet!" OP and Ratchet: "THATS IT. COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

To Be Continued... _ HI FELLOW READERS  
I am sorry about not mentioning Payton hurt... But it was only an aftershock of the stasis lock. For twins it takes a while for them to feel the Stasis lock. So my character Payton calls it an AfterShock.

Thanks for reading,  
Your friend,  
ME!*jumps up like an anime character*  
and her trusty friend SWfangirl250(the Beta) _ Why Optimus Prime wouldn't tell them the embarrassing story...

Payton was running, she didn't see the door, she ran right into the unlocked door. "OW!" the door flew open, and she landed on something, someone. That someone or something screamed with surprise. She looks up, and she saw a strange mech, she looks down and see that she is on its crochplate. She screams and the strange mech grabs her door wings and takes her to the room she was in before.


End file.
